Abyssal
by Yoshimo Izoto
Summary: I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: Team Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore

Yoma are basically demons

* * *

Chapter 1: Team Up

* * *

Nasamea lay in her bed, in the corner of shabby apartment littered with clothes and food. Scraps of bloody bandages hung around the floors of the room, releasing a pungent odor into the air. Roaches crawled through open canisters of beer and ramen noodles, and the clicking of the single hanging light in the middle of the room acted as her alarm clock. She sighed again, opening her eyes to filth and disgust, wondering when she was going to get time to pick it up. With her covers twisted around her slender body and her pillow thrown over her head, she sighed wondering what would happen today. A small noise of feasting roaches echoed from underneath her bed, finally waking her up to the mess she'd grown accustomed too.

Clambering out of her covers, Nasamea placed her bare feet on the cold wooden floors of the apartment. A roach crawled up to her toes, clambering over them in search for food. After realizing there was none, the crack of its hard bacl surface snapped, and the pressure of Nasamea's heel relieved the vermin of its horrible life. She yawned and looked over towards her new partner Suihou. For some reason it was a good idea that they should get to know each other. Out of all the military, out of all 30 members, Suihou and Nasamea were required to "get to know each other". Since Nasamea was only a Private, the lowest out of the bunch, her Major had decided that she'd have to spend time with Suihou at his apartment for a week. Being number 25 he was a Specialist, one higher rank than Nasamea. Out of the only five Specialists, he was the lowest ranking one, and the one she would have to be with for four more days. Getting to know him was easy, the littered clothing, the roaches, the smell, the broken shower, Nasamea had known him enough. He was nothing but a perverted dirty bastard, the exact opposite of Nasamea.

Out of the bed and into her uniform, she walked over to the front door looked at Suihou. Her uniform was pure black, and long sleeved, all the way down to her black boots. The dense material was thick and sometimes hot, but it was extremely durable in battle and in travel. A black slash was tied around her arm tightly, bearing the number 30 on it. With her loose brown hair tied up in a knot, she opened the door and left, making sure she made it on time for morning call. Lateness was not accepted with Privates, anyone being late would be severely punished, something that she'd experienced on the first day. Nasamea walked down the halls to a larger room, opening the door to a familiar face, one that was always there. No. 27, Aki Nasaki.

"How's Suihou treating you Nasa?" Aki asked

"Like shit. Every day I wake up to shit. It's annoying and I'm tired of it, just because I'm ranked No. 30 doesn't mean I should have to stay with him." she replied, her face in utter disgust of remembering the room she just left.

"Well, the Major told me it was important that you stay with him. Most of the Privates would kill to be able to spend time with a Specialist. It's like having your own teacher living with you. You should count your blessings"

"That's that they told you. That's what they told me, but so far I haven't seen anything in him. Last night I went to take a shower and found my bra in the bathroom…"

"What…?"

"It was "_stained_"".

A small laugh bust out from Aki as she held her hand over her mouth, laughing at the comment. Nasamea's disgust towards Suihou was strong, but there was more to it than that. A genuine hate for most men was strong in her, which was of course due to her past. Her laughter died down and she spoke again.

"Well, he is a guy, and we are not allowed to have relationships in the Military. I'm sure guys get like that every now and then".

"Well still, it's annoying and perverted." Nasamea replied.

"Today's mission should take your mind off of it. The Major won't be here for it at all, he's away on leave. We've got a new leader, No. 11."

"No.11?!!, There's no way the Military would give us No. 11! Your sources are wrong."

"You know me Nasa, I don't mess up on my information. No. 11 is our leader today; he will be escorting us to a small village deep in Hokkaido to exterminate Yoma."

"No.11, could take out the Yoma himself. We are the lowest ranking squad in the whole Military. Why the hell would they send us with such a high ranking officer?"

"I don't know. You better be on your best behavior. Today's mission will be extermination based on speed. Suihou is coming, which leaves me and you, the traditional four-man unit."

"Well—"

A thunderous sound burst from the door, causing Nasamea and Aki to jump back in preparation. A deep breathing was heard, ragged and sharp. The figure banged up against the door again, desperately trying to get in. Nasamea relaxed and so did Aki. After about five tries the figure came through the door, wearing a deep black uniform, exactly the same to Nasamea's and Aki's. With a purple slash and a horrible head of bed hair, Suihou walked into the room, standing in attention next to Aki, across from Nasa. He smiled and waved, making his smelly entrance known to all.

"You forgot to wake me up Nasa. I gave you an order last night to make sure I got up. You're lucky I made it in time."

"Shut the hell up Fizz. I'm not in the mood for it."

"Insulting a Specialist? You're still a Private, watch it!" Fizz shouted, jokingly.

"And you'll do what? Steal my bra's again?"

Suihou's smile dropped from his face and Aki's giggle floated throughout the area. No matter how hard he tried, Nasamea always had one the hole against him. Fizz Suihou perked up along with Nasamea as another sound creaked from the door. Walking in to the debriefing room, the Major appeared. Even though the sound of his boots hitting the floor was completely the same as anyone else's, there was a different sound to it. Even though his uniform was completely black like everyone else's there was a different depth to it. The green sash with the number 11 on it marked him on a different level from anyone else. His demeanor was rugged and tough, and the slight pressure that filled the area from his dense power was enough to put Aki, Fizz, and Nasamea in complete silence. He was someone that all of them knew, the Major that all Majors followed. The history books of his long journeys, and his epic battles against the rarest of Yoma were all notated to boost his fame and his legend. He was a solider unlike anyone had ever seen, one that never donned the sash of a Private or a Specialist.

No. 11, The Lone Wolf of Hokkaido, "Zen".


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Things

The eerie feeling that swept across the room was menacing, as if a wolf had entered the room and was lurking about. Nasamea, Aki, and Fizz were all silent in attention, looking directly straight ahead, not even daring to look in his eyes. Who was this person? What was this feeling that swept across their legs? It was as if a wolf was lurking around, ready to snatch the warm guts from the insides of their bodies. Nasamea herself could barely handle the tantalizing chakra pressure that he released, letting beads of sweat fall from the crown of her head as Zen walked up to the group, closest to her. She let out a sharp breath quickly, trying to regain her composure and appear strong. Zen stopped and looked at his team, speaking a command.

"At ease soldiers". Zen commanded, as his solemn voice drifted across the room.

Nasamea, Aki, and Fizz responded sharply, relaxing their arms and letting out a heavy sigh, all of them sitting in the chairs directly behind him, sitting at a small table with a map of Hokkaido on it. Zen grabbed a sheet of paper from the side of the wall, the roll call for today's unit. Walking over to his chair at the table with the rest of his unit, he read the roll call out loud.

"Hmm, Suihou Fizz, No.25 Specialist, Nasaki Aki, No.27 Private, and the lowest of the low, Tishuto Nasamea, No. 30. I don't know what's up with the Military, I told them I that we didn't need any extra baggage to slow us down…Well it looks like you'll just have to keep up and watch Nasamea".

Sighing at disappointment in her own strength, Nasamea's head dropped down a bit, and weakness began to fill her bones. Today would be the first real mission; her previous ones were all done with Fizz on paired missions. Even though she had high sensing abilities for her low rank, her job was usually to sniff out the Yoma and let Fizz handle them accordingly. She was tired of being treated like trash though, and even though the comment stung deeply, she couldn't let words get to the best of her. She had to show the rest of them that she was capable of holding her own in battle, no matter what it took. Shaking off the weakness in her bones, Nasamea focused on the mission at hand.

"Do I have permission to speak Major?" Fizz asked.

"Yes, tell me what you know."

"Well, I have close ties with the Captains, so I'm close to the Intelligence of the Military. We all know that Specialists deal with Defense and Medicine, and Capitan's deal with Intelligence mostly—"

"Get to the point Specialist." Zen interrupted.

Fizz stuttered over his words, letting embarrassment sweep across his face.

"Well, there is a group of Yoma lurking in the village. There are exactly four of them, and two are "heavy eaters". One of them is winged, and the other is a normal one. For the sake of the group, I would like you to drop Nasamea from today's mission and have her resume Mess Hall Service or whatever she wishes".

From deep within, a boiling hot rage surged from Nasamea's emotions, heating her up. The intense anger caused her blood pressure to spike sharply, and the heat radiating from her head caused her to sweat a bit. What was wrong with Fizz today? She'd been doing everything he asked, and even tolerated staying with him. Nasamea's brow tightened up, and she glanced across the table at Fizz, who was undoubtedly serious about dropping her. There was no way that she could tolerate being dropped so easily, it wasn't fair. She'd been on the roll call for a reason, and whatever that reason was it was from the Military. They gave out roll call, not Fizz.

"There's no way you can say that! I'm –"

"Do not speak out of your place Private! If you can't hold your mouth I'll have you stripped down to your underwear and sent back home to your mother." Zen rasped.

"Permission to speak Major?!?" Nasemea asked.

"Granted. But if you get out of hand…"

"Being the No.30 shouldn't be a testament of my strength. Even in battle against Yoma, Fizz has never allowed me to even slay the weakest of Yoma. I cannot be a solider of the Military if I do not slay Yoma. It's our purpose. We are born for this. If you can find it in your heart to let me attend today's mission I won't fail you, sir."

"Sir…I do protest…" Fizz spoke.

"You know the penalty for that Suihou? Not letting a solider operate in battle?"

"Sir the Yoma we fought hadn't even aged past two meals. Your gaze alone could have stopped them in their tracks."

"Well, Aki, you've been silent up until now, what do you think? Should Nasamea stay or go?" Zen asked.

Looking away from her comrade and rubbing her shoulder, Aki didn't know what to say. Aki was highly analytical, and even smarter than Fizz. She had a Captain level intelligence, and the only reason she was No.27 was because of her lack of power. In battle it was her that created plans, but she'd never seen Nasamea really battle, even if they were friends. The whole objective was what was best for the Military, not what was best for her, or her friends.

"Well Sir, I've never seen her in battle. With the information from Specialist Fizz I have already gathered a plan up for taking them out in no time. Having Nasamea in the group would be a wild card, but we cannot just leave her out. If she fails human lives could suffer, or even worse. That is not what the Military wants…"

Even though they were friends, even though they grew up together, even though they cried together, Nasamea couldn't help but feel betrayed. She admired Aki, and even though she was right she couldn't believe what was happening. She kept telling herself that it was what was best, but the stubborn voices that echoed across her mind were telling her otherwise. It was as if she'd waken up from a bad dream, into a bad reality, with even her best friend doubting her powers. She couldn't hold Aki responsible for her lack of inexperience, but she knew it was true. Even though she felt like her friend had given up on her, she knew the true weakness lied within.

"Well Nasamea, it seems as if I am the tie-breaker. So far Fizz and Aki don't think it's best for you to come along, but for some reason I think its ok. I will grant you permission on for today's mission."

"Thank you Sir! I will not fail yo-"

"That's what you say though, let's see what you do." Zen replied, "Alright lets head out. Grab your Soul Slayers and let's go."

Bursting out from the tables, everyone got up as commanded. Walking outside to the Major's storage room, Zen left Nasamea, Fizz and Aki to suit up.

"What the hell was that just now?" Nasamea shouted.

"Don't take it wrong…" Aki said in a gentle voice.

"Yeah Nasamea, we're only looking out for your best interests" Fizz said, leaving the debriefing room to the Specialist's storage room.

Nasamea burst out of the after Fizz. In a flurry of movement, a small girl appeared next to Nasamea, gripping her arm and holding her back. Aki wouldn't let her fight, and there was no way that she would let Nasamea get in trouble so easily.

"Nasamea stop! That's an order!" Aki shouted.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Nasamea eyed Fizz as he walked away grinning from face to face. Even though he was joking most of the time, he still got on Nasamea's nerves. He was an annoying bastard, one not fit for his ranks. If she ever caught him alone…

"Focus Nasa! Focus!"

"Alright…alright, I'm calm".

"Come on, I know you better than that…" Aki spoke, as they walked down the hall way towards the Private's storage room.

"Yeah, yeah, but you also know that what happened in there shouldn't have happened at all. No.30 or not I am just as much a part of the Military as you or anyone else".

"You're just going to have to deal with it, you're No. 30. Perform well in this mission and you might be No. 29, or even 28. Remember it's up to you if you want to be No. 30". Aki replied, as both of them grabbed their Soul Slayers from their numbers.

"Yeah…whatever."

Walking outside to the gates of the Military, the group formed once again. Ready to serve the Military and protect humans, they all gathered in front of the gates with their swords drawn, in a tight circle with the tips of the swords touching one another. Zen spoke quickly and authoritatively.

"From Divine Right we have gained our powers, from Divine Leading we have been trained to protect humans and uphold justice, peace, and righteousness. If we fall in this mission today, let our corpses be as soil to the ground so that soldiers from the Military may rest upon peaceful ground forever."

Sheathing their swords in a timely manner, four flashes disappeared in the forest not too far away from the gates. Through the forest Team 11 zipped through the Hokkaido Region swiftly making their way to the Yoma infestation.

Following in fashion, Nasamea lagged last due to her number. She couldn't help but think about the mission. Failure was not tolerated. She had to perform better than she'd ever had before. Being the lowest of the bunch meant that she had nowhere to go except up. She couldn't rank lower, so the ambition was strong to become higher. With that she could gain more respect, and prove to them that she wasn't the No. 30 she was ranked to be.

Making their way through the branches of the large trees of Hokkaido, the four-man unit was brought to a halt by Zen. Landing on branch after branch, the members perched on top of a large tree about a mile away from the village. He turned around and spoke.

"Feel any Yoma yet Nasamea?" Zen asked.

Closing her eyes and focusing on her surroundings, Nasamea dived into her senses, feeling for anything unlike hers.

"Sir, we're a mile off, there is no way that she can feel for anything this far. It's simply---" Fizz snorted.

"There are four of them just like Fizz said. Two of them are humongous, and are currently feeding. One of them, the winged one is on patrol in the air, while the other one is patrolling on the ground. The best option now would be to take out the winged one from this distance, since he is too far away from the ground one and too far away from the humongous ones."

'She can really tell all of that just by thinking? From this distance?! No handsigns or anything…' Fizz thought.

"If that's the case, let's deal with the one on the ground. We don't know if they can sense each other or not."

Jumping towards the forest floor, the team quickly moved towards the nearest Yoma the ground one, which was patrolling the area. He was completely dark, his skin was burnt grey and his demon teeth hung from the insides of his mouth dripping yellow saliva on his shirt. Naked, his back was hunched over, and his muscles were completely tightened, as if he'd just finished feeding. His feet were covered in blood, signs that he'd been killing recently. Hiding behind trees Team 11 began to make preparations for battle. Zen flicked his hand towards Nasamea, giving her the queue to go.

Sliding around the base of her tree, Nasamea made her away parallel to the walking demon no more than 10 feet from her right. The best way to deal with this threat would be to take it out swiftly, no noise, and no regeneration. Aiming for the head was the best bet, but the hardest at that. One quick swoop from her katana and he would be dead. Nasamea moved behind the Toma, trailing it silently as she'd been taught.

"You think I wouldn't be able to sense you?" it spoke

As quickly as it has spoke the Yoma turned around and pointed its hand towards Nasamea, releasing its sharp tendril like fingers towards her in a flash. Quick to react, Nasamea blocked the attack, deflecting all the fingers that were aimed towards her chest. While guarding against the Yoma, Nasamea reached into her pocket grabbing a kunai, flicking it towards the beast. Three flashes appeared in her eyesight as the battle was sparked between her and the Yoma, and as the rest of her team moved on to deal with the others. The Yoma deflected the kunai with hard skin alone, dashing it to the ground.

Now she was alone, and if she didn't kill the Yoma in time enough, it would be over for her Military career.

"So, your sash tells me that you're No. 30. The Military must be giving out free meals..."

Bending over the beast dashed towards Nasamea, a direct attack for her life. Instead of blocking, Nasamea used her speed to easily appear behind the beast, aiming for a cut at its back. The Yoma however was smarter than that. After realizing his opponent was gone, he purposely kicked back with his hind legs, straight towards Nasamea's chest, sending her flying across the beaten trail, kicking up a pile of dust. The Yoma however was not quick to cease, he ran up towards Nasamea while at a disadvantage, and kicked her again in the side this time, slamming her against a tree, causing the leaves to shake. Rolling in pain, she gripped her katana and pulled herself up again facing the Yoma that was now looming over her.

"It's over."

"Exactly."

Throwing her sword towards the side of his face, the Demon followed the same pattern, throwing his massive palm to the side of hers. Quickly raising her fist up to block the attack, Nasamea was met with an uncontrollable pain as the Yoma hit her hand, smashing the bones in her wrists completely. Her katana however had met its mark, 4 inches deep in the Yoma's face. Ignoring the pain, she twisted her katana, quickly grinding a small hole in the side of the Yoma's face, draining it of its shriveled up brain. The beast fell to the side and died.

"Fuck. Out of all the Yoma here on this mission I barely managed the weakest one. Two of my ribs are broken and my left wrist is in shreds."

Nasamea sighed and blinked her eyes from the stinging sweat.

"What is this stinging pain??!"

Nasamea wiped her forehead, looking at the yellow slime in her hands. She looked up raising her head to "heavy eater", 7 feet tall, rippling with muscles. The fangs that came from its mouth were jagged and its whole appearance was gruesome. A heavy eating Yoma was no match to Nasamea. Due to their high metabolism they were the most destructive of all Yoma, constantly eating without remorse, and sometimes eating their fellow Yoma. They were solely reserved for Captains to take down.

"I can smell your warm guts already…."

'A 5th one!?!'


	3. Chapter 3: Death

"Human Speech"

_'Human Thinking'_

**"Yoma Speech"**

**_'Yoma Thinking'_**

**_Disclamer: Don't own Claymore or Naruto, or Bleach. All characters are created from members of Ninja Nation, and the credits for this chapter goes as follows._**

**_Nasamea for "Nasamea" Fizz, for "Suihou Fizz" Aki for "Aki" L for "Sanmaru" Lee for "Lee" Dean for "Tenchi" Zen for "Zen" Jin Chisoku for "Jin" Kyouken Uchiha for "Kyouken" Diabloss33 for "Sannam Namikaze"_**

* * *

Looming over her, Nasamea found herself in the worst situation possible. The deep gray skin of the Yoma rose from the forests' ill-omened background. Standing seven feet in height, the beast easily loomed over Nasamea and her short stature, which was now crumbled on the ground in front of it. Its face was horrible to look at, a wide forehead and spaced out eyes, and slits for ears. There was no nose; in its place were blood thirsty slits which sucked in the scent of blood and guts, its favorite meal. Attempting a slight smile, the Yoma looked down towards Nasamea, bending its oblong head towards her. The Yoma's nose tightened up, breathing in quick sharp breaths full of the smell of blood. Cowering in fear of her life, Nasamea reached for her sword, gripping it with her right hand tightly, readying it for defense. The Yoma stooped down, bending its massive body over hers, dropping its massive hands to either side of Nasamea, and covering her in its horrific presence.

**"You're a pretty little girl, you know. Your soft face is perfect in shape, and the brown hair that laces around it is remarkable. Your skin is so angelic, your deep silver eyes, the way your slender body shapes your breasts. I think I'll…"**

There was nothing left to do. She'd killed a Yoma already but lost her left hand in the process. The "hungry eaters" ate at least three times as much as a regular Yoma, with their power level at least three to four times more powerful. She was about to be raped, she was about to die, and there was nothing left to do. Surely she had her Soul Slayer, but they'd been limited before leaving the base. Having barely any chakra to her disposal, another disadvantage appeared in her mind, making the reality all that worse for her. Tears ran from her eyes, streams of life escaping from her body in fear. She didn't know what to do at all, and if she didn't figure it out, she would die.

**"So you're going to take this easy…I like the ones that kick and scream."**

From deep within her mind a small speck of light appeared, lingering within a deep abyss. It's survival in the darkness was astounding enough, so small a light should have been swallowed up instantly by the darkness. However, it lingered on, a faint glow of hope in the middle of the abyss, a small light, pulsing in a divine passion, beckoning Nasamea towards it. She answered the call, moving towards the small light in pure innocence, naked to everything around her. Nasamea drifted towards the light, embracing it with her hand, cradling it in her palms.

'_What is this?'_

The light pulsed on even more now, glowing brighter and brighter blinding out everything around her. The small light illuminated intensely as Nasamea covered it in her hands, taking control. The light embraced her, sending a rushing flow of energy throughout her body, bring her warmth and power to her body, channeling energy everywhere.

**"You don't have to blink so har—"**. the Yoma spoke, snapping Nasamea out of her trance.

Interrupted by Nasamea, the humongous Yoma before her was staring directly into a katana, which had met its mark in between the eyes of the huge beast. Fearful of the outcome, Nasamea kept her katana still, not knowing whether the Yoma would strike again. She'd hit a weak spot on pure luck, and if it wasn't for her right hand moving on its own, she would have become the victim of a Yoma. The katana pointed in the head of the Yoma gushed blood from the wound, sending a streak of blood rushing down the blade towards Nasamea's hand. Grunting in pain, the beast moved back, throwing its body back up, forcing the sword out. The Yoma cried in pain, struggling to regain its composure. However Nasamea wasn't going to waste a second of time. Her legs were still intact, so as she quickly scurried them around, she rose on her feet, shaking in front of the delusional beast.

"Whether my left hand is gone or not, I have to take advantage of this!!!" Nasamea whispered to herself.

In a flurry of movement, Nasamea's legs pushed down towards the ground, bending her knees for power. She launched off towards the beast, running towards the Yoma with her blade skimming along the ground. After getting in range, Nasamea pushed her legs back, throwing her right arm left, in a quick slash at the demons neck. The target was indeed confirmed as blood began rushing out from its neck, drizzling her soft skin in its hot blood. With two injuries, the Yoma struggled, clambering all over the place, grunting for help. Nasamea jumped back, catching her breath, trying to gulp enough air for the last attack.

**"Did I get you?"**

With her eyes agape at the Yoma that was once bleeding and crying all over the ground, Nasamea looked up towards the same horrible beast. She knew that they were ranked for Captains, and naturally she assumed the worst about the demon playing around about its injuries, but never something like this. In an instant, the damage dealt towards the beast was gone, leaving Nasamea completely tired and out of luck. She breathed quickly as the Yoma resumed command of the battle. With a quick swipe of its hands, it sent Nasamea flying towards a tree, smashing into the trunk of it. The shaking branches frightened birds, leaving Nasamea with more damage. She'd officially failed. Continuing its power over Nasamea, the beast grabbed her head, dragging her whole body up to eye-level. A saliva-covered tongue lashed out on its own, slapping over her face.

**"Time to eat"**

Taking one last look at the Yoma, Nasamea tried bringing her blade up, but it was futile. The wind had been knocked out of her, and there was no possible way to come back from that. Barely handling on to consciousness, Nasamea started to get lightheaded and her vision began to fade. Hanging there in the balance, the balance between life and death, the Yoma smiled in enticement, and opened its mouth. A meticallic tip came forth, sliding its way towards Nasamea. The tip kept sliding, and suddenly stopped about an inch away from Nasamea's noise. Suddenly the tension in the Yoma's hand relaxed and the metal tip in the mouth of it twisted, carving a hole of spinning flesh and brains in the head and mouth of the beast. Nasamea dropped to the ground, barely holding consciousness.

"Suihou Fizz to the rescue."

Nasamea could hear the voice of Fizz, but she could barely see him. Her world was fading in and out, the light too much for her to handle. Her vision blurred along with her pulsing heart rate, throwing her senses off. Fizz was above her, his messy short brown hair along with his deep blue eyes, looking down on her face. Even now, even next to slipping away, she couldn't help but marvel at the skinny ninja that saved her life. Grasping up for his face she reached her right hand up, desperately grabbing for him until everything in her world went black.

"Don't try that. That's why I told you to stay behind. Now I got to heal you and shit…Augh! You're such a handful Nasa!"

"Is she alright Fizz?" Aki asked, appearing out of nowhere next to Zen, both of them sheathing their stained swords.

"She'll be fine, lucky for her we didn't take but about 2 minutes each, it looks like she handled the Yoma though, the one she was assigned."

"Well, do a blood pressure check, test some blood, run a scan on her brain waves—" Aki replied.

"What are you No. 25 Specialist Aki? I know what I'm doing."

"Just a suggestion..." Aki cowered.

"Well it doesn't matter you're going to have to take her anyways. We should have been back by now. We won't get in trouble, even I couldn't sense the "hungry eater" up until I saw it. I can't blame for failing, but I didn't expect this to happen. She's too weak for this…I'm going to have her put up in front of the Council to determine whether she stays or goes back home" Zen spoke.

"The Council?!! Why?!" Aki loudly asked.

"Even I think that's a bit drastic Sir, let me take her and train her."

"Leon has been going soft on you guys, but I don't blame him. You guys were stuck with No.30, it's to be expected."

Everyone stopped talking, wondering about Nasamea and her strength. It was true that she was the last of the last, and keeping her in the Military could have been the worst option. They all cared about her, but her abilities just didn't seem enough. No one wanted the worst for her, but they didn't want what was worse for the Military. Breaking the odd silence Fizz spoke.

"She checks out fine, her BP is a little too low, there's no sign of Yoma blood in her, which means no sign of Yoma influence in her brain. Her left hand however is severely infected and may have to be amputated..."

"Aki, let's go" Zen commanded.

Forming her hands into the tiger handsign, Aki began to execute a stream of handsigns, too fast for the human eye to see. Slowing down to a halt, she stopped on tiger once more and spoke the command.

"Way of Flight, No. 99, Teleport!"

A green circle carved into the ground around them, its source emitting from Aki's feet. The green chakra twisted around them, glowing brighter by the second. Aki released the handsign, and a green chakra surrounding them shot upwards, encasing them inside a pillar of energy. As soon as the energy appeared, it faded, leaving a sparkling green light over the forest. The group was gone, leaving no trace of ever being there except for the rotting bodies of Yoma.

"Wake up Nasamea. You need to get dressed…" a deep garbled voice said.

"Nasamea! Get up!" The voice spoke again, coming higher in pitch.

Even though his matted brown hair and his skinny body were annoying to her, Nasamea couldn't help but feel great waking up to his face. Opening her eyes, she peered through a layer of mucus, looking at Fizz standing over her. His face was nothing but average, a somewhat large nose, a small mouth, and an average forehead, a room for his brown messy hair to fall on. She smiled at him as he continued to stand over her, wrapping something up on her left side. She hated him most of the time, but then again they were comrades, destined to work together until they fell in their graves.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Fizz asked.

"I don't know, for some reason I find your face very uplifting, I must be sick." Nasamea lied.

"Heh, that might be true. Either way, there's worse news than that."

"What are you talking about? Did something happen while we were on the mission?"

"You honestly don't remember?"

"Fizz what's going on?" Nasamea asked, with a tremble in her voice.

"Look at me, look me in the eyes and move your left arm."

"O---ok."

Nasamea tightened the muscles in her arm, moving it up. For some reason it felt as if she was moving a weight attached to the shoulder of her arm. She got it up, barely feeling it in the air. She looked towards Fizz, and moved her left arm some more, showing that she was alright, and there was nothing wrong.

"This gonna suck…"

"What Fizz?! What is it? Did Aki get hurt?"

"No, in battle you lost your left arm, a _week_ ago."

"I just moved it Fizz."

Motioning over to a small table next to him, Fizz gripped a large mirror, bringing it over Nasamea's face. The reflection was horrible. It was as if reality was lying to her. There was no way possible that she was seeing this. It had to be some sort of picture, some sort of painted image. Nasamea blinked, gripping her right hand over her left stub. The image followed her in the mirror, the same Nasamea, the same left arm, the same failure.

"We didn't know it would have been that bad. There were bacteria from the Yoma all in it, and we had nothing else we could do. We had to cut it off. The reason you thought you moved it is because your brain hasn't accepted it as gone. I'm sorry Nasamea; it's why I wanted you off of this mission. I had a bad feeling from the start."

"I—I, I can't believe this"

"Well at any rate your fine. Everything else checks out as normal and you have to get up and get dressed. Today you're going before the Council, they'll decide should you stay or go back home. Believe me Nasa, back there in the debriefing room, I was only trying to prevent this from happening…It's 10:30 right now, and the Council expects you in about 15 minutes. There is a white robe over there for you to wear. Remember though Nasa, you're still alive"

Exiting the room Fizz pushed the medical door open, leaving Nasamea to herself. She closed her eyes and sighed, tears rolling down the side of her face in sorrow. It wasn't the fact that she was missing a limb, it was the sole fact that she'd failed in battle. Even though the 5th Yoma was unsuspected and went undetected by everyone, the fact that she failed was still there, lingering around in her mind. Grunting in pain, Nasamea slid her body over and out of the bed, letting her soft feet touch the cold ground. She looked down at the ground, letting her brown hair fall over the sides of her face, shielding her in a mask of shame as tears plopped on the ground between her feet. Her chest heaved up and down as she cried, tightening her fists and crumpling the covers in her hands. She'd promised that she wouldn't fail; from the depths of her heart she promised her team. It all reminded her of father, the one that she'd failed the most. Sitting there drenching her feet in tears, Nasamea sniffled and cried, letting weakness pour out of her body.

"You going to eat those sweets or not?"

Nasamea looked up sharply, jumping back on to the bed in defense. She quickly covered herself with her covers as the voice spoke, as a protection against wandering eyes. Quickly searching around the room, she met an odd figure. His hair was jet black, matted on the top of his head similar to Fizz's. His skin was extremely pale, and his eyes were perfectly round, like an owl. Sitting awkwardly on the chair he was squatting almost, with his legs together on top of the chair, sitting as if he were too small for it. He stared back at her and his eyes flashed over to a small table next to Nasamea.

"Private, I asked you were you going to eat those sweets."

"W-Who are y-you? What are you doing in my room?" Nasamea asked, trembling in surprise still.

"That's Sir to you. Last time I checked Privates were the lowest of the low. See this blue sash, No. 16? I'm a Captain."

"Who are you Sir?"

"Before we get into that, I want to know if you're going to eat those sweets over there.."

Nasamea looked to her right and saw a table next to her with a phone, a note pad and pen and some small candies in a bowl. Since the table was on wheels, Nasamea pushed the whole thing towards the person, making sure he got what he wanted. The table slid over, stopping directly in front of him. With his small fingers he grabbed a small piece of chocolate, putting it in his mouth to chew on.

"Well, today I'll be escorting you to the Council room, and since you're a private you probably don't know how things work. I wanted to give you a heads up before going in there. I've seen people go in there and come out in pieces before. By the way, I'm Sanmaru."

Nasamea looked into his large black eyes, wondering if he was being truthful. His pale skin suggested that he didn't get out much, and his frail body also suggested that he wasn't strong. But somehow he was a Captain, two ranks higher than Nasamea. He must have had some secret ability.

"What's going to happen to me Captain Sanmaru?"

"Well, you're going to be tested. The Council is comprised of the top 5 soldiers of the Military. The ranks are Private, you of course, Specialist, your friend Fizz, Captains, yours truly, Majors, like Leon and Zen, Colonels, and Generals. The power levels between Specialist and Privates are not that high, but between Captains and Specialists is an extreme gap. The Yoma you encountered, it almost killed you due to lack of experience and power. If Fizz didn't have his abilities, he wouldn't have been able to take it down at all. Those "hungry eaters", are weak. I could take one down with my bare hands. Sometimes I use them just for training purposes. Majors however are a bit more powerful, the gap between us Captians and Majors is not that much. Since the Captains are the Intelligence of the Military we spend less time out in the battlefield, which is the only real reason we are lower ranked. But for Major's it's a different story when you compare them to Colonels. Colonels are extremely powerful. One Colonel could wipe out an army of Yoma without that much effort. They are so powerful, that they are not allowed to train at all on the base, in fear that their chakra pressure could potentially wipe out buildings, or even cause lower ranks to hallucinate."

"What about Generals?"

As Sanmaru swallowed his candy and grabbed another, he continued.

"Generals are like gods. The No. 5 General has enough power to wipe out anyone below No.11 completely unarmed. They are literally freaks of nature. They are not allowed to roam base, or in rooms, or training, or anything. They reside in the Council room however on the base, but which is made of chakra suppressing barriers. When going into battle they must be either air launched or launched underground. Their moving chakra alone could cause the base to crumble, if they walked. I remember meeting the No. 5, Sannam Namikaze when I was a Specialist; I threw up when _he_ looked at _me_."

"Why do I have to go before them?!! I'm the lowest ranked! No. 30! They will kill me!"

"Maybe they will, but know this. Do not piss off No. 2 off. When you get in bow, and if you leave bow again. Only speak when spoken to."

"Why, what did he do?"

"I had to go before the Council once; it was the day that I met No. 5 in a training session in deep Hokkaido. I messed up and wasn't clear on my attack paths and planned the wrong movements and map settings. Little did I know I was actually mapping out a route for the Generals and Colonels on an S Ranked mission. I messed it up and was pissed off when I went in to the Council room. Everyone's chakra is suppressed in the room, so I assumed I was safe. I looked towards him in anger, and ever since then I've been permanently pale.

Sanmaru's large black eyes looked towards Nasamea, showing seriousness. She looked at his pale skin again, wondering the power of the Generals. They seemed out of this world, like they were created from thousands of years of research. Facing the Generals would be impossible for Nasamea spiritually, but she would have to anyway.

"Put on your robe and let's go."

As Sanmaru left the room for privacy, Nasamea removed the covers, putting her robe over her hospital undergarments. Why did she have to face the Council? What had she done so badly? No one succeeded all the time, everyone failed every now and then, so why was she being put to the test? If the Generals were as strong as Captain Sanmaru had told her, there was no way she would even be able to stand in the presence of them and not fall.

Nasamea exited the room in a pure white robe which laced her body and hung off of her small frame. Her soft, depressed face made her look like an angel up for execution. Since she wasn't allowed to wear any metal or anything, she had to let her long brown hair down, flowing down her head until it perched on her right shoulder, and hung from the stub that was once her left arm. She followed Sanmaru down a maze of corridors, to a giant metal door, with two people in blue sashes standing on either side. They looked down at Nasamea and both sighed, looking back up and Sanmaru.

"So this is the one? She's so small, she shouldn't have to go in there…" the one on the right said.

"I know Lee, but its orders." Sanmaru responded

"You're too soft Lee," the one on the left said.

"Just open the door Tenchi, we're a bit late." Sanmaru responded, to the one of the left.

"On one, five, four three, two, one" Lee spoke.

In that moment both of them turned the locks and the massive door began to rumble. The door vibrated through the ground under them, shaking up Nasamea a bit. She felt Sanmaru's hand her right shoulder, pushing her into a room with another door. The door behind them closed, startling Nasamea as she looked towards the door before her.

"This is it, I wish you good luck"

Sanmaru smiled as he looked at her, and put a tiger handsign up to his face and disappeared. All by herself, Nasamea's mind began to flare a mile a minute wondering what would happen to her, and more importantly what the outcome would be. Surely this was punishment enough for failing. Sucking up the last bit of her tears, she pushed open the door moving inside to a dark room. The room was pitch black dark, and at first she didn't know how far to go in. The door behind her closed like the one previously, and Nasamea stepped into the uncertain abyss waiting for anything to happen. She stopped and looked around her, seeing nothing. As if by magic, a pure light shone on her from above, splitting the shadows around her, channeling her in a white light. Five more red lights appeared in front of her, all marking steel kanji, with the numbers 1-5 upon then. As soon as the lights shone, she bowed her head, looking at the black ground below her.

The number 4 light flashed, and a male voice was heard, somewhat light, but more laidback. Like the voice of a doctor.

"So this is her, No. 30, Nasamea. Is this correct child?"

"Y-yes sir General."

The number 5 light flashed brighter, and another voice was heard, similar to that of the 4 voice, but a bit deeper in tone.

"Well, today we want to talk to you Nasamea, about what happened. From our information we heard you were knocked out in a battle against a Yoma and lost your left arm, is this true?"

"Yes sir General."

Another voice piped up, the number 3 light flashing, with a deeper voice than normal, one solemn in sound, creeping across the area like Death itself.

"We also have knowledge of you going unconscious, is this true child?"

"Yes sir, General."

"Well, it seems to be that she's going to go well, we might have some problems from her down the road, but still she is a work in progress", the number 4 light flashed.

"If that's true then we should just kill her now, I don't want to deal with experiments fully maturing too soon." the number 3 light responded.

"We can't do that, she's a child. She's still a child. We can't treat her like the previous No. 30's"

The last light flashed, the number 2 light, and a rugged voice came from within, shaking Nasamea in fear as he spoke.

"We can't kill 'er No. 3, I'm sure No. 4 has his research right. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be able to even sit so close together."

"Well, then she's going to need another arm, but first we need to know what happened while she was unconscious," the number 3 light responded.

The number 2 light flashed again, "Speak child."

"Well, I was in this space. It was deep and dark, and there was a faint light glowing in the midst of this large dark area. I drifted over to it, and held it in my hands and closed it. The light pulsed, and as soon as I closed my eyes I woke back up again, with the Yoma over me."

There was silence all around for a moment, giving Nasamea time to think. The male voice that surrounded her were literally the voices of the governing powers that had her life in the palm of their hands. Still even now, she had to re-collect why she was here, wondering what she did to even get this far. She looked down at her feet, wondering what would happen to her in the oncoming seconds. They were talking about killing her, as if she was a lab rat or a vermin. The way the words traveled across the room, there was no regard for her life by those that had spoken about her death. The No. 5 had a caring tone to his voice, but even then she doubted his compassion, remembering how he had made Captain Sanmaru throw up by just looking at him. Still though, the mysterious number 1 light hadn't spoken, and she assumed it was another man, sitting behind the light, not giving a crap about what would happen to her insignificant life. Nasamea could feel pain welling up inside of her, but she held back her tears.

The number 2 light flashed again. "I thought you said you'd placed barriers in her mind. Even I can see my first lock, No. 4"

"I did place locks in her mind, they are the same as yours. I stole a copy from you," No. 4 responded.

"Well then how can she not see them?" No. 3 asked.

"Are you guys seriously asking this? At a time like this??" No. 4 rasped.

"Yoshimo, it is important..." No. 5 asked.

The one named "Yoshimo", the No. 4 spoke up.

"We might as well tell her, even if she knows it won't make a difference." Yoshimo spoke.

"Well, Nasamea. The Military isn't what you think it is. The No. 30 spot is reserved for experiments only, and we start them there to watch them grow up. Usually all of the No. 30's die, some make it to Major, but then they die soon after that. For you to lose your arm in battle against any type of Yoma, means you're extremely weak, and at most you won't make it to Captain, or even Specialist."

"W—what are you saying General?" Nasamea asked, in concern for her life.

"Basically, I'm saying that it isn't possible, or even remotely safe for you to be in the Military. I'll personally drain you of your powers and have you executed tomorrow. Sorry." Yoshimo spoke.

"Execution?!! No! I'll fight her and see what happens," No. 5 interrupted.

"If she Awakens, you could die Sannam. It will not be any different from the fight against Sendo." No. 3 spoke.

"Sendo didn't kill me, Kaji didn't kill me, and Kankaru didn't kill me. I got the guts to live on forever. You three know that", he responded.

"Well, do we agree on this? We can't just let her go parading around. More importantly, do you agree on this Jin?" No. 4 asked.

The number 2 light shone, "Yeah, its fine with me. If Sannam dies, then I know I'll have to battle her. Kyouken you don't mind reaping her soul do you?"

"Fine with me," the No. 3 light replied.

"Alright, kill her". Yoshimo spoke.

As soon the last statement was spoken Nasamea tried to raise her head up in defense, red streams of blood began to gush from her neck, and her head began to fly backwards, seeing the image of her decapitated body fall before her as her light began to fade. Nasamea's eyes shut closed and she gave up the ghost, letting blood trickle from her soft lips as her dead body and head hit the ground, splattering blood everywhere. In her last seconds she thought she'd looked up and saw someone, but the images of the abyss she'd grown to know filled her mind, and that same pulsing light was there with her until the end. Spiritually she drifted in the same infinite darkness, the death surrounding her in its abyss. A familiar voice crept into the darkness, but for some reason the peace of death shut it out from her mind as she slept.

Her life was over.

_'Wake up'_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing But A Weapon

_'Human Speech Inside Nasamea's Mind'_

* * *

The voice crept in to her head, slowly and softly, so similar to a small washing wave upon a shore. She felt alone now; a deep consoling feeling smothered her naked body in the giant abyss she drifted in. Pure and innocent, stripped of all her worldly sins, her past, her friends and nothing else, Nasamea swayed back and forth in the endless ocean that was her abyss. For some reason, it was as if the darkness of the abyss was calling her, calling her to feast on its vastness, but the light that she'd seen in the battle with the Yoma kept pulling her attention back away from the voice. Nasamea slowly turned her mind away from the infinite abyss towards the light in front of her, the small light that beckoned her again. She leaned in towards it, drifting closer towards the glowing light, a speck of power that glistened as a small angel upon the dark abyss she was in. Again she cradled the light, soothing it as if it was an infant. Instead of a pulsing sensation that she experienced last time, the light gave of a steady glow, swaying back and forth with her in the infinite abyss.

'_So I see you're up now?'_

Lifting her head up, Nasamea looked around for the voice wondering what it was. As far as she knew, she was dead now, trapped in her abyss along with her own little light, alone, forever. She turned her head over her right shoulder and saw a man standing there, in the same black uniform that she used to wear. He was huge for any average man, a broad strong chest, wide shoulders, and white spiky hair that ran all over his head, which was tied into a pony tail, a large one that covered the middle of his back. He had a stern face, two jet black eyes that sat in his head, glaring at Nasamea. His sash was red and marked with the No. 5, that of the general. As she looked at the man, memories came flooding back into her mind, flashes of the recent pass. He was the one; he was the one that wanted to give Nasamea a chance, the one that didn't want her to be executed. She jumped a bit in excitement, glowing along with the light that she cradled in her arms. He was here to save her!

'_Help me! Help me get out of here!' she asked in hope._

'_I'm afraid I can't do that just yet, I'll have to wait for Yoshimo to get done.' _

Another flashback occurred, and she began to remember the Council room, and the five glowing lights that were in front of her. She recollected the conversation about what happened, and the conversation that the Generals had between each other. She remembered the No. 4, Yoshimo, telling her about what her purpose was. That she was some "experiment". What were they talking about?

'_What is going on?'_

'_Well, I might as well tell you the story now, after all you're the one destined to save us from all this bullshit. Not even Yoshimo, or Jin, or Kyouken can save us without your help. The No. 1 has become a problem ever since the military started.' He sighed and continued, 'Well about fifty centuries ago Osaka and it's inhabitants got along peacefully. They weren't fighting or anything they weren't at war or anything, they were just little pilgrims going around behaving as primitive humans. Well one day, some farmer got the bright idea to create slaves, to do work. This person went deep in the lands of Osaka and gathered up a whole bunch of people to work for him. Well, at first, it seemed ok, no one noticed the missing people and no one noticed that this guy or whoever he was had slaves. The old folk stores go on to tell us that the slaves realized their oppression and broke free, and killed their master. This basically is the first record of any type of emotional action which resulted in a loss of a life. The small tribe of people sought out farmers only, killing them, and their families. The farmers began to retaliate, and tried to build tools to protect themselves. They sharpened rakes, elongated shovels, everything. The battles kept going together, and for the safety of both warring sides, they split the lands of Osaka up into the regions we have today, Hokkaido, Kawasaki, Aichi, and Kyoto. Thirty years of small battles passed until a war broke out. It was such a clash that both sides were said to be killed, all save for women and a few children. There was no food left over, there were no shelters, nothing. The folklore's go to say that a small child, a girl, arose from the bloody aftermath. She ate decaying bodies, rotting flesh, and drank blood. It wasn't as if she was some demon child, it was simply the fact that she didn't know any better. Soon the girl grew up, suprisingly still alive. With her abilities she created more people; however, these weren't regular people. After growing up and learning about the conflict and the war, she created people that would never go to war ever. She created the first Yoma. Since the Yoma aren't human they can easily recompose dead flesh to create more Yoma. She rounded up the remaining women that were left over and a few of the remaining children that grew up to be men. Centuries passed and she'd created populations in each of the regions. It was the only time in history that Yoma and human got along. Since the war was started basically by a death caused by human emotion, the Yoma were mere janitors. They quickly consumed dying bodies, and people that showed strong, hateful emotions. They grew stronger and spread out over the land. While living peacefully together, the humans that the girl had gathered up realized that the Yoma could be a problem. They realized the power in them, and created a governing establishment to serve and protect the last remaining humans. It was called "The Military". They secretly killed Yoma that were too strong, and maintained a balance in everyone's powers. However, the girl, or No. 1 didn't get this, she retaliated, and wiped at least half of the Military out, using Yoma as her army. The Military went in to hiding, and began to develop a new weapon. The "Soul Slayer". The weapon was very controversial, and many people died in order to create it. The Soul Slayer is basically an extension of one's soul in the form of a weapon. However, the Soul Slayer is basically a "double edged blade". While in its final release of its power, the extension of the soul grows hungry for more, and usually devours the darkness or abyss within a person, turning the person into a killing machine, better known as an "Awakened One". Under this power No. 1's army decreased tremendously and she was caught by the Military. Instead of killing her, they decided to use her powers for themselves, and wiped her mind out, and made her into a killing machine. All she knows is killing, and there is nothing else even remotely alive about her. The Soul Slayer and its powers were far too superior for her abilities. The Soul Slayer, even though dangerous is the best weapon ever created, my child, that light in your hand is your Soul Slayer.'_

Nasamea looked down into her arms, the small light that she was cradling. Questions began to form in her head, and confusion settled in from the General's long story. She didn't understand it, even now. How was she an experiment, yet so weak. It made no sense to her.

'_I don't get it…' she spoke._

'_I assumed that much, listen up, here's another long story. Not too long ago, there was a young boy that came into the Military on his own will, seeking for training. Even though a child, he had an extreme bloodlust, and was very powerful. His chakra readings were higher than anyone else's or any records, and his kenjutsu, though simple, went hand in hand with his chakra, but he had no Soul Slayer. Instead he had the strange ability to overwhelm his opponents with his chakra power, and combined with his bloodlust, he could cause hallucinations, permanent skin damage, aging, vomiting, to any opponent on bloodlust alone. Yoma tremble before him. They don't even try to run, or move. They give up, and try to commit suicide. He is the Military's No. 2, Jin Chisoku. However, the Military realized that he wasn't enough to beat No. 1. They implanted an "Angel" within him, and locked it up, should it ever be released. It's the locks you heard Yoshimo talk about; you have the same within you. He is basically the last ditch effort in defeating her. It's said that if even unlocks his powers, Armageddon will conspire. Since the Angel is not of his own Spiritual being, if it is Awakened by using too much of his own power, it will consume his darkness, or his abyss, and completely take over and disregard his wishes. Since his locks and your locks are the same, look at it this way. We are currently inside of the deepest lock, lock number one. He has four locks, the fourth being the last. Do you understand now?' _

Nasamea looked around into the space that was around her, the deep dark abyss that surrounded her and the small light that she cradled. Her mind began to put it together slowly, the vastness of her own abyss, and the never ending supply of malevolent energy that surrounded her. Was she this powerful, yet so weak? Her focus swung back into her arms, at the small light that was in her arms. It was an extension of her own soul, her Soul Slayer.

'_Well, yeah I do now, but I still don't understand how something so small as this light could consume all of this darkness and the darkness beyond it_', she spoke.

'_That's the problem that Yoshimo encountered when he 'created' you. You're nothing but one of his test tube experiments come to life. Remember he said you were an experiment? Well, Nasamea, you're nothing but a weapon. You're a weapon meant to eventually Awaken and become a tool for Jin to use. Since Jin doesn't have a Soul Slayer, his "Angel" would not respond to his mind if he Awakened completely. Since he can't control his power, he needs something large enough to insert his Angel's power into so he can maintain control. Your sync ratio with your Soul Slayer is incredibly high, ---' _

'_Which means I'll Awaken right along with it, and turn into the tool to kill No. 1, I understand that but what I don't get is No. 1's power. How is she so strong?' _Nasamea interrupted.

'_Remember I said she created Yoma? Along with her already vast abyss, she also has the power to tap into every Yoma's abyss that descends from her. Literally the abyss of thousands of Yoma is at her disposal, but since we currently have control of her mind, we have blocked the thoughts of the Yoma, and have turned her into a killing machine. The blocks in her mind however are not strong, they had to be weak enough for her not to notice, yet strong enough to continue hiding her past from her. For centuries we've been waiting for you to come along, for one of Yoshimo's test tube subjects to work.' He sighed and then spoke again. 'I am a man of peace, and if it was me I would do this another way. I can't understand your pain, but I promise that I'll somehow change it for you. I don't want anything to end like this…'_

'_End like what?'_ Nasamea asked.

'_The Military can't keep adding blocks in No.1's mind. They will obviously be broken down very soon, there are too many Yoma being created every day. If it wasn't for her amazingly vast abyss, she would have noticed a long time ago. When she Awakens, and when the time comes, she'll absorb the abyss of the Yoma along with their power. Since she can control the abyss powers without a Soul Slayer, she'll fight. Her past and her hatred of humans all lie in the Yoma that we slaughter everyday. That's when Jin steps in. He'll unlock all the way to Lock four and use your power to keep control of his Angel. If he loses, the world will surely end, and be crushed under No. 1's reign. However, if Jin wins, he'll be even more powerful than her. Even for Jin's monstrous power, there is no way he would be able to handle the Angel awakening, not to mention if he releases its power with a Bankai. In order for there to truly be peace, we have to kill him; a person walking around with the power of an Angel in a scabbard is too dangerous…I don't want Jin to die, and he's even agreed there would be no way to suppress an Angel.'_

Nasamea couldn't help but feel even weaker. This whole time she'd thought she was just an average girl that was going to become a solider to protect mother and little brother. She looked out on her past now, wondering if her mother really loved her. If she was just a test tube experiment, her "mother" was probably just a pawn for her development, someone to keep a watchful eye on her as a child. The vastness of the situation that she was in was hard to accept, she was the weapon that would be responsible for bringing peace to the world, but at the cost of her life. Why did it have to be like this? In order for peace to come along, why did there have to be violence? Why did she have to be the one to suffer so much? It wasn't fair.

'_Well, what do we do now?'_

_Sannam looked back at Nasamea and, stern in his appearance, and serious in his eyes._

'_We get you to "half-Awaken"._

'_Half-Awaken?'_

'_It's a theory I came up with from snooping through Yoshimo's notes. If you half-Awaken, your Soul Slayer could become powerful enough on its own to be tailored only towards you. Since it's weak, anyone could control it, but if you half-awaken you'll be able to get it to tailor to you only. We could leave the Military and I could train you so your half-Awakened state could be more powerful. The problem is you'd have to leave the base tomorrow, and somehow escape execution on your own. Then after we train, we'd have to fight the Abyssals if we want to keep No. 1 from waking up anytime soon.'_

'_Abyssals?'_

_'Yes, the Abyssals, Sendo of Kyoto, Kaji of Kawasaki, and Kankuru of Aichi'._

* * *

*Note*

How will Nasamea escape execution? Will Sannam betray the Military for Nasamea's sake? Who are the Abyssals?!!

Stay tuned for Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5: The Order For Her Release!

_"What are Abyssals?"_ Nasamea asked.

_"Abyssals are extraordinary creatures. Remember me telling you about the "Awakened Ones?" How people that spend too much time in their Bankai will eventually end up eating their Abyss and Awakening? Well when a human Awakens they usually turn into a Yoma, since they feed off of the darkness that is their Abyss. They usually are the same power level as they are in their Bankai mode, which is usually very powerful. They usually end up about Colonel 'level' most of the time, and it takes a good group of people to take them out. Well, in the case of an Abyssal it's completely different. Usually when you open your Bankai, you'll feel the need to consume more power and usually it's hard to control. Dopamine surges through your mind and it feels amazing. If you don't turn back away from that feeling instantly, you'll Awaken. Abyssals have the uncanny power to suppress their human emotions and feelings in their Awakened state, and keep their human form. Meaning, they are Yoma in human clothing."_ Sannam replied.

_"Well, don't you send teams to take them out? You make it sound like they are still alive"_, Nasamea asked.

Sannam looked at Nasamea, turned his head to the side a bit, and sighed. There were so many things that were wrong with the Military; it brought shame to him to be a part of it. The past, the deeds that they'd done using the word "divine", all of it wasn't what he'd thought it would be when he entered. As he stood in this child's Abyss, the tool that was supposed to bring an end to all of these misdeeds, he couldn't help but thing back on the past, when him, Yoshimo, and Kyouken where just Colonels.

_"The Abyssals are beyond strong Nasamea. They were all former Generals... It would take all of us Generals to take them down, and we can't do that because of the mental connection they have with No. 1. If any of them were ever to die, or ever to suffer enough pain, their power alone could be enough to knock down the subtle binders in No. 1's mind. Remember, we're trying to wait as long as possible, enough time for you to Awaken, if you choose that path."_

Nasamea looked down in to the deep darkness that seemed to hold no answers to her problems, or the problems that she'd just learned from Sannam. It seemed as if she Awakened, it would be the best option for everyone, for humanity, for Yoma, for the Military, for the whole world she knew of, for Osaka. She wanted peace, she was a peaceful girl, and she hated conflict. The scars that were on her back from her past reminded her constantly that the best way to anything was through peace. No one should have to suffer for the past deeds of anyone else. Her mind was literally jumping around in her head, searching for a way for all of this to be done without any bloodshed. She perked her head up to Sannam, with a ripe idea in her head.

_"So, you can obviously use No.1 right? Why not create some type of tool, similar to me inside of her mind, that way it would absorb everything coming in, and you would have time to change it out, and deal with the Yoma problem and the Abyssals at the same time, without the threat of No. 1 Awakening."_ She suggested.

_"We tried that once, and lost the lives of three Colonels. Remember we're only blocking the thought of Yoma in her mind, since she thinks they don't exist from her loss in battle centuries ago. If we added something like a weapon in there, she'd pick up on it instantly, because it would be foreign in her mind. Remember the Soul Slayer was the technology that helped defeat her, she would instantly recognize it."_

_"Well, then what do we do now, there's no way we can avoid the inevitable…I have to become the weapon meant for Jin…"_ Nasa said, tilting her head away from the truth.

_"Half-Awakening is our only bet. When Yoshimo chopped your head off, he stopped you from being able to consume your abyss as a last ditch effort to survive. Currently he's giving you a new arm, and he'll be reattaching your head soon. That's when you'll be "executed"."_

_"What do you mean? You just said he'll be giving me a new arm and putting my head back on…"_

_"You know too much information to be a weapon, so naturally you'll rebel when the time comes. Yoshimo is going to enter your mind and kill you from the inside out. Some new test tube baby will be implanted in your body…."_

_"Well! What do we do?!!"_

_"Escape, we need to leave the Military. My time is up. I can't stay here for any longer. I'll meet you 20 miles outside of the Military base. You'll have to somehow convince Yoshimo not to execute you….it's all up to you Nasamea…"_ Sannam said.

As soon as he finished his sentence, Sannam's body seemed to float back into the depths of Nasamea's abyss. He faded out into the deep darkness, his white hair going last, along with his strong emotion of concern on his face. Nasamea sighed, all to herself now, in the depths of her abyss, the abyss meant to "save" the world.

~~~Outside of Nasamea's Mind, In the Council Room~~~

"You watched them right? What did they say?" Jin asked.

"He's planning on ditching the Military and running off to experiment with Nasamea…" Kyouken responded.

"Ehh…Experimenting with an experiment. You know what this means right? We can't go after Sannam now…He's not worth the time; even if he is a good fight…..Me and you have to go see what Sendo is up to…" Jin said.

"I can't believe you're even suggesting something that serious…"

"You're one of the smartest fuckers here….Yoshimo's just chock full of medical knowledge and some of the stuff me and you have taught him….He's not going to know, or even care for that matter. After all, he is good with her….He commands her best…He's the nicest."

"She's two seconds away from grinding Yoshimo's balls into two tea bags…You and I both know that…"

"Well, Kyouken… It's what we need to do. Sendo by far is the most powerful out of the Abyssals, and if we have her busy while we attempt to kill him….We could prolong all of this…"

"I'm tired risking…In the end it's going to have to be me that faces that Angel…"

"You know her---If it was anyone else---we'd all be right behind them…"

"I still think that peace is the best way to go about this, and that means leaving her be…..Or just killing her for good and using 'that'."

"I just called you smart Kyouken…do you wish to make me a liar?"

"Alright then, Send No.1 after Sannam, while we leave Yoshimo here with Nasamea, and we take on Sendo…"


End file.
